In tough economic times or otherwise, many organizations such as, for example, educational organizations, charitable organizations, non-profit organizations and even many businesses commonly look for ways to reduce costs. One way to reduce costs is to reuse or “recycle” various items that have been previously used. For example, a print media—e.g., paper—generally has two surfaces on which printing and writing can be performed. Printers are often used to print information only on a single side of a sheet of paper, and thereafter, the printed sheet of paper is eventually thrown away or dispensed within a recycling bin.